The present invention relates to an improved aerator for liquids.
It is known that so-called aerators are widely used, which are installed at the outlet of liquid conveyance ducts and particularly of ducts conveying water to sinks, with the specific purpose of breaking the stream of fluid into parallel threads so as to make the jet that exits into the atmosphere perfectly cylindrical.
Known aerators include, according to a very common embodiment, a body usually installed in a ring associatable with the end of the duct that conveys the liquid and suitable to contain various elements, such as a pack of metal meshes and a perforated plate. A filter is furthermore installed at the end of the body on the liquid inlet side. The filter has the purpose of retaining the impurities present in the liquid, and has the shape of a mesh that covers the entire cross-section of said body.
In order to limit the flow-rate of the liquid conveyed by the duct at the end of which the aerator is installed, so as to save on the consumption of said liquid, in the known art it is possible to place on said filter a cap which is kept in position by means of an appropriate gasket and has a solid wall with a central hole, so that the passage section of the liquid is reduced and the intended purpose is thereby achieved.
The resulting complicated configuration, however, is clearly disadvantageous in terms of costs and from a functional point of view, since reassembly problems can occur every time the user disassembles the ring containing the aerator to clean the aerator itself.
There are also aerators which have, at the end of the body containing the pack of meshes, a disk provided with a central hole for limiting the flow-rate, with the exclusion of any filtering action. However, impurities entrained by the liquid become trapped below said disk and cannot be removed in any way, causing rapid loss of efficiency of the device.